The Magic Within Hogwarts
by Jabi07
Summary: Naima Potter has Just found out who and most importantly what her family are, and as they need her help will she agree to endanger herself to help them or will she risk losing everything


**The Magic World Of Hogwarts**

**Part One**

I sat by myself as unusual at my local park, reading my book and enjoying the light breeze from the tree swaying slightly in the small bit of wind. I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't notice him, he only caught my attention when I had sneezed and had caught a glimpse of him staring straight at me, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was watching me! I glowered over at him feeling offended by his rudeness and also a little bit paranoid,

"Hello..."

"What you want?!" I asked defensively, my stomach knotting with nerves,

"Oh well I suppose I better get to the point Miss Thorn!"

"How do you know my name?!"

"I know more than you care to remember! Now if you`d be so kind I would like to have this conversation somewhere more private!" I looked up amazed at this strange man, he had a long gray beard and wore silk robes as if he was in a fairytale, but even though all my instincts were telling me not to go I couldn`t help feeling intrigued, especially looking into his Blue eyes which had a happy calm twinkle in them.

"Ok. Where did you have in mind?" I asked guardingly,

"Follow Miss Thorn and you shall see!" The man started a glide along the path, not even bothering to look behind to see if I was following him, which I did eventually my curiosity getting the better of me. After half hour of walking through the sunny streets the man had me stop outside a street filled of old looking houses,

"What we doing..." I stopped mid sentenced shocked by what my eyes were seeing, the houses were moving and another house was appearing, The man didn`t seem freaked out in fact he was so calm and smiled warmly over at a paralysed me,

"Come along dear all will be explained inside!"

"How? what?" I asked dumbfounded as I walked dazed behind him inside the house, we walked through a long hallway, I noticed how old and dusty it looked inside and that`s when I spotted a small group of people inside the Kitchen, sat intrigued at the table,

"What is all this?!" I asked getting freaked out,

"Sit down and all will be explained dear, Arthur move over for Naima!" I looked wide eyed at the red haired woman, who was busy pouring tea into mugs to not notice my shock,

"Please can someone just explain!" I say hesitantly sitting down, looking at the others sat at the table, but it was the one that brought me here that spoke,

"Naima, I am Professor Dumbledore, I am headmaster of a School"

"Ok. And?"

"Me and my Friends here have brought you here today for a very important reason..."

"Just get to it then!"

"Naima we want you to know about where you were born and most importantly who your family are!" My heart leaped out of my body, that was it! I am out of here this must be a wind up! I stood scrapping my chair,

"You sickos! I don`t know why you're doing this but it ain`t funny!" I Exclaim but as I make my way to the doorway a firm hand gripped tightly onto my arm, I slowly looked up at a Man who had dark curly hair, and was wearing Black cord jacket with matching trousers, he seemed oddly emotional as his expression was unreadable but nonetheless haunting, making me shiver slightly,

"Naima Potter sit down!"

"Sirius!" The woman said warningly,

"Potter?!" I splutter confused more than before,

"Your Naima Sophie Potter! And you are going to sit down and listen to me, your godfather in how you can help us!" I stared at him wide eyed unable to process this new revelation, in shock I automatically sat back down and watched Sirius sit firmly beside me,

"You knew about me all this time?"

"Yes I was there at your birth!" My anger grew at this point, as a stabbing pain shot through my chest, He was there! he watched them give me away without a second glance! Why didn`t he stop them! or convince them that the best place for me was with them, that's where I should belong with Family.

"What help could I possibly offer you all?!"

"Saving all of our lives especially your Brothers is a start!" dizziness came to me at this new revelation, seriously this is getting beyond a joke now!

"Brother...I..." Blackness clouded over me...

**Part Two**

I slowly opened my eyes blinking from the light coming from the curtain, I jump slightly startled as a warm hand feels my forehead, which I notice is the red haired lady smiling concerned down at me,

"Love you frightened us!"

"Yeah, frightened myself aswell!" I say lifting myself of the bed I was lying on, I looked around the bedroom intrigued by the old furnishings of the place,

"I warned Sirius not to be to full force. I hope you're not too upset!"

"Its uh okay...is he always so blunt?" She chuckled making me smile as it was such a merry sound to hear,

"Yes he certainly is dear... But seriously Naima don`t judge him he`s been through quite a bit!"

"Yeah who hasn`t!" I state sarcastically,

"Please just listen to us that's all we ask for!" I was about to answer her when Arthur came in looking quite uncomfortable and tense,

"Dear Harry and Hermione has just arrived!" They both started to panic which caused deep confusion, then like a bolt of lightning it hit me,

"He`s my Brother" I said it so quietly that they hadn't heard me and continued frantically speaking to each other, they didn't even notice when I got off the bed and made it out the bedroom. The hallway was quite small and narrow and as I got closer to the Staircase I could hear voices, I froze by the banister not wanting to go down there but still feeling curious sat peering through the banister,

"Where is Ron?"

"Oh he`s with his Siblings in Ginny`s room...but uh we want you two to stay with us for a moment!" I watched looking intensely at the Frizzy haired girl and beside her Sirius was hugging someone, I assume it`s him...my Brother! I feel my eyes start to sting and my heart ache watching the way they held each other, in all her life Naima has never had anyone hug her or comfort her in such a loving way before.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHY DID THEY NOT WANT ME AM I REALLY THAT UNLOVABLE!" I say ranting angrily down the stairs my whole body shaking,

"Sirius whose this?"

"YOUR UNWANTED DAMN SISTER THAT`S WHO!" That's when the emotion became too much as I crumbled to the floor loud heavy sobs coming out of me,

"listen to me Naima, You are wanted and loved believe that Sweetheart! James and Lilly were devastated when they had to let you go!" Looking into Sirius gentle eyes, I instantly believed him and as he gently wiped my tears away with his finger I needing affection and comforting, wrapped my arms around him, resting my head into his warm chest, feeling his grip tighten as he whispered soothing words stroking my hair as he did so. We were all once more sat around the Kitchen table, Sirius sat beside me touching my hand gently every so often as I listened carefully to what Dumbledore had to say,

"So let me get this straight I am a Witch and a really powerful psycho of a Wizard is trying to kill everyone...wow I think I'm dreaming!"

"It`s not something to laugh at you know! Our parents died to protect Me!" The whole room fell silent to look over at my Brother, who was stood with his arms folded and looking annoyed,

"Harry dear be considerate she is new to all this!"

"Well no one asked her to be here did they!" I stood up again and feeling hurt I silently walked out the house, leaving them this time instead of the other way round.


End file.
